


There's No Guide For Two Bros Raising A Child

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adoption, Boys being cute dads and hubbys, Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Growing up is always difficult. They both knew that first hand. It was worse with the terrible circumstances they were delt.So maybe that was a big reason they wanted to adopt a kid?Pegoryu Week Prompt Five: Free Day - Child AU





	There's No Guide For Two Bros Raising A Child

       It wasn't on a whim or anything like that. Ryuji had been always thinkig about it. Ever since they met so long ago. He felt all grossly sentimental just remembering it as he sat on his lunch break in a park, people watching. Catching on a couple and their child.

       Small little legs unable to run fast, the father scooped up the girl and began to tickle her. Giggles echoing through the hustle and bustle of the city and it's incessant noises. They looked so happy. So together, it was like a perfect puzzle. Time froze beyond their area, and they seemed to be without any care in the world.

         The mother sat smiling on a blanket, watching as the dad carried her around. Jumping, running, making goofy faces. It really warmed Ryuji's heart to see such a beautiful family.

          Something inside him twisted. And for a moment, he thought maybe he was jealous. Maybe it was envy?.. Not because they had a kid by any means. But was it because the little girl had such a good life? A caring father that he was never able to experience?

         No. It wasn't jealousy. Far from it actually. He'd let his head get to him.

        It was desire. Longing, something he desperately wanted.

          When he got home that afternoon, Akira was cooking dinner. Almost already finished, Ryuji set the table for the two of them. Realization as he scanned the room, that the apartment was far bigger than they needed for two people.

           Hot dishes set in front of them, Akira didn't get a chance to even start eating before he blurted it out. Looking so seriously at his husband, both hands in his lap tearing into his leg. If anything, he would be civil if he wasn't for it. He'd politely disagree, because he had no mean bone in his body.

          "Have you ever thought about havin' kids?"

         Akira only raised a brow, and set down his spoon. A train of thought twisted around his head, "Yes. I have. Why are you asking?"

           Ryuji felt like a child himself, shrinking back and looking to the floor, "I dunno. I saw this couple in the park today. An' I always thought when I was younger that I wanted one."

             "You want to have kids with me?" Akira asked, adjusting his ponytail and reminding the other that he desperately needed a haircut. Off topic thought that he would never let his spouse grow it out long enough for a manbun.

            Rolling his eyes, Ryuji shook his head, "No. I wanna have kids with my chair."

           "Of course I want kids with you!" He grinned widely, "C'mon man, think about how gooda' parents we could be!"

            "As in, right now. You want to start to search for options?" He had a hint of something so wonderful in his eyes.

         With a nod. It started.

        Countless paperwork. Hours spent between a surrogate, or adoption. Talking online, over the phone. Figuring out everything they needed to have to become dads.

       Boy? Girl? Younger? A teen? _Boy or girl!?!?_

        And when Akira moved the furniture out of the spare room. They recognized how real it was then. That they had a crib in a box, and countless other baby items stacked in the livingroom. It was setting in.

       They would be welcoming something that would be theres. Something they could raise to be better than they ever were. They were going to be parents. And they couldn't have been more excited about it.

        So many giddy grins. A lot of kisses from each of them just being so estatic. Morgana whining left and right about how they were organizing things wrong.

         It all came together the first time they met the little girl. Seeing the small baby, deep brown hair, gorgeous eyes that glowed like the sun. And she was their child. She was totally theirs to keep.

         Ryuji might've cried at how wonderful she was later on thst night. But it was nothing compared to what they felt as the day they'd bring her home came closer.

          Her name was Miyu. She came from a single mother who had her out of wedlock and had neglected her. Terminating her parental rights not long after the kid was born. And, to the pair that would take on the role, and raise her to be the best she could possibly be, she was amazing.

          They'd left the baby in Akiras arms. Waving goodbye, and wishing them luck on their new daughter. And when they stood in the apartment, child in hand. They cried.

          All the former Theives were so supportive. Friends as well. Chihaya told them all the great things to come. Sae commented on how much they'd grown.

     Lala dramatically told them she'd steal the baby. And they took that as her way of congratulating them. Making funny faces at the little girl while they chated with Ichiko.

       Unfortunately, the only negative impacts were Akiras parents. Still reeling over the fact that their son was gay. Their reaction to Miyu was less than acceptable. So, they weren't involved in anything including the child.

It hurt to see just how painful it was for the man. To see him drop his phone, and curl up in sadness. To know that his biological family still weren't accepting.

They both knew they'd miss out.

       However though, telling the actual good grandparents of Miyu was a whole other situation.  
       
       In theory, leaving the fact that they adopted a child as a surprise for Ryuji's mom seemed great. It was his idea, and if he knew anyone better than Akira, it was her. His significant other was hesitant, but was assured more times than he had fingers that she wouldn't mind.

        So, when they knocked on the door to the lovely home his mother owned, they watched it open. Miyu being held in Ryuji's arms, practically bouncing up and down in anticipation. Sumi Sakamotos smile appeared first, then, obvious confusion.

         "Hey ma! Surprise! We got a kid!" He beamed, teeth showing at how proud he was.

           Her grin dropped.

           "You're... kidding..?" She raised a brow and pointed directly at the child hugging tightly on her son, "It's a prank."

          Akira stepped in, "We adopted a little girl, and he was insistent on surprising you Sumi."

          She paused and narrowed her eyes. Pressing a fist to her mouth as a sign to the couple that this wasn't going as they planned. Confidence quickly fading.

           "No this is a joke. Who's kid is this?" She looked up at the couple. Seeing them grimace put her in a world of pain.

           Sighing, the one who'd said the whole thing wasn't going to turn out well the whole time was left to explain, "We've been working with an adoption agency for around six months."

            It was quiet. Slight wind giving the group a batch of chills. The little girl made a small noise, and buried her head into Ryuji's neck. It took everything Akira had to not get his phone out and snap a photo of how cute they looked.

           He might've. That is, if his mother-in-law hadn't finally realzied this was not a lie. That the two kids she watched blossom into adulthood were now parents... it hit her.

            "Ryuji you jackass! Gimmie her!" He quickly scrambled and let the girl into his moms arms, "I can't believe you'd even _think_ to keep something like this from me! As a grandma I have every right to know-"

         She sucked in her bottom lip.

           Miyu had diffused the woman in a matter of seconds, staring straight at Ms. Sakamoto with her chubby little cheeks. Sticky, stubby fingers reached out and lay on her nose. Clenching together and tugging.

          For a moment, everyone stood still. Ryuji biting his lip in agony over the current situation. 

            And then, a single tear rolled down the older womans face, using a free hand to cover her mouth. Leaning forward to touch her forehead to her granddaughters. Aged smile so bright as she looked into the eyes of something she'd begged for, for years.

          "Oh my goodness. She's- whats her name Uuji?" She looked up through watery eyes as she held the child closer.

          He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned into Akira, "Miyu. An- And she's 7 months old."

           Greatful she wasn't upset anymore, the other wrapped an arm around Ryuji's shoulder, "Are these tears of joy?"

           She nodded.

            The toddler wrapped her hand around her new grandmas thumb, and the woman just about died right there, "Oh Miyu. What a beautiful name. What beautiful child, what a fantastic, gorgeous gift."

           "She really is a blessing huh?" Akira smiled at the sight.

           Looking at the guy, and remembering what a pedestal she placed under her sons spouse, she nodded, "Oh, and I thought _you_ were perfect."

         They adjusted pretty well over the next couple of weeks. Routines laid out every day. It was an assembly line in the morning, afternoon, and at bed time. As long as it worked, the two were happy.

        Sojiro held back his emotions when they brought her over to his home. Taking the child into his lap and immediately rocking her back and fourth in his chair. Sliding into his role so well, letting her hands roam around his goatee.

        He explained how Alibaba would come over with Futaba when she was a baby. How he loved rocking her to sleep for the woman as she relaxed. Missing having any sort of child around for years, he got delight just holding something so tiny and fragile again.

        Frequent visits to both respective grandparents were made. She took her first steps at LaBlanc, and the two couldn't help but cry alongside Sojiro, who sat on the floor. Arms out as the bait to get her walking.

        They placed her by the door, and although she stumbled, her legs carried her twords the older man. Her parents stood, watching her fall into his arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the café that afternoon.

       Dealing with such a traumatic start, Miyu hadn't formed any words yet. A late talker was common, and all the more scary. It wasn't like they weren't trying their hardest, it was a normal, frustrating thing.

        When Ms. Sakamoto was over, Morgana sat next to the woman and the baby. Watching intently as she played around. Blowing raspberries, bouncing her on her leg.

        Reaching out, however, Miyu grabbed a tuft of fur on the cats back, ignoring the yelp. Smiling, and showcasing what little teeth she had while her giggles were the loudest thing in the room.

       Everyone froze, however, when she said, "Mona."

        The cat rubbed on the child endlessly. Meowing insults at the flabbergasted blond. How her first word was his name rather than 'dad.'

       It would always be something the little bastard would hold above him.

        And as much as Morgana claimed he helped with the child, somehow, whenever they were dealing with her meltdowns. He simply disappeared. Leaving the exausted parents to try and calm her on their own.

        A reward was getting her to stop crying. But getting her to sleep as well? That was a win.

        The couple flopped onto their bed. Listening to the silence of the house, and sighing together. Never believing quietness to ever be so rewarding.

        "I thought she'd cry forever." Ryuji rolled to his side, matching a gaze with his husband.

        Akira closed his eyes and hummed, "She sure is a screamer huh?"

          Scootching closer, they joined together for a kiss. What seemed like years that they'd shared any intimacy had probably been days. But to the blond with heavy roots, he relished in the small contact.

           Feeling fingers dance across his cheek and then to rake through his hair, he practically disolved at the touch. So gentle, so caring, soft hands combing all over. It was as if heaven was encased in that moment, so much love filling the space.

          "Ain't it so cool? Havin' a kid... having someone we can shape and watch grow up. And it's _together?"_ Ryuji slid their hands together and squeezed tightly.

            Returning the gesture, the black haired man looked at the celing, imagining a wide star lit sky. Deep blues, specs of white,  the person holding him down and preventing him from flying away lay right next to him. This moment, just a small bit in their lives, something his spouse would probably forget in the coming years, was more beautiful than he'd ever seen.

         "Like, we can get the chance to be better dads than our shitty ones were. We'll get to teach her words, to see her off on the first day of school? This is real Aki. We're effin' parents man." His grip left the others, spreading his fingers and the future out in front of them.

        Trying not to show just how fantastic he felt, Akira grabbed the comforter and buried his face within. Feeling so light, so happy and excited. Unknowing of what time had in store for them made it even better.

          Grinning out of the blanket, he locked eyes with Ryuji, "And I wouldn't ever do this with anyone else."

          Rasing a brow, his partner got a slick look, "You think we could do it tonight? It's been ages."

          Shrugging, Akira started to undo his belt, sly grin, "Wouldn't hurt to try."

           They both haulted when crying erupted from the room across from them. Bowing their heads in disappointment. Miyu wailed like she'd been neglected for days.

           "I'll get 'er." The fading blond sighed, pushing himself off the bed and marching out the door.

The other had been left by himself. Falling back again, and trying his best to stay awake for his husband.

          Just before he'd succumbed to his exaustion, Akira could hear Ryuji's peppy voice. Baby talking and cooing loudly as the little girls cries slowly subsided. He closed his eyes with the knowledge that he was the luckiest man on the Earth.

        Time passed all too slow, and all too quickly at the same time after Miyu started to walk and talk normally. Days turning so fast into months, and then years.

        Support from everyone was needed. And they all did their part in their own ways.

         Futaba, who had a steady online job, had jumped at any offer to babysit. Teaching the girl all the basics of technology, and maybe, with a good enough bribe, giving her the information about her peers at school. Blackmail was something they decided wouldn't be used at all. Although extremely fun, it was not a good trait to sear into her neice.

          With her thriving business, Haru had the time to take Miyu out to various places. Dressing her up in frilly pink dresses and having tea together. Going to cat cafés. They'd spent most time acting extravagant. Giggling and enjoying themselves.

         The newest Toyko detective, Makoto, had helped with any homework she had. Tutoring her, making sure she was studying. Frequent pop ins were made. Always up to give tips, and to make sure the girl got a chance to get good education.

     Yusuke was around to.. be himself. To have full, in depth conversations with a child. Long, fancy words compared to the babbles of Miyu. He painted a picture of her every birthday, and made sure to talk to her every so often. Practically an automatic advice machine for any subject.

       The model however, helped imensly. When she wasn't dealing with her own adopted kid with Shiho. Or with work. She was helping the couple with their daughter.

     "How does shopping with her go?" Ann asked, sitting in a booth directly across from her friend.

           Scunching up his face, he shrugged, "Fine? I just usually stand there while she looks at clothes... although she does get quite upset when she asks for opinions."

          Going back to the time in the mall. Countless racks of shirts, dresses, skirts. Things he didn't even know existed. Akira was so confused at everything in the stores.

         Questions on wether pink or blue looked nicer. Watching her deflate at not having her size, or to become upset when she believed something didn't look right. Miyu was a whole different person in the stores.

         Sometimes he'd linger behind her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was browsing at. Or he'd stand and lean on things, tired at the multiple trips to dressing rooms. Always watching as clothes cycled through.

       The one time he suggested an item, he'd never forget the mortified look on her face. Shaking her head violently  and fake gagging at a frilly yellow dress. Like the thing was some sort of monster, her feet moved backwards. Miyu then told him yellow was disgusting. And he countered by telling her Ryuji wore the color countless times when they were younger.

           Ann set down her cup and gripped the table, "Please don't tell me you're the type to tell her everything looks good on her," sitting back, she shook her head,  "That's the most parent-y thing ever, makes her think you're lying to make her feel better."

           He threw his hands up, "But everything does look good on her!"

           "Talk to her about color. Tell her specifically what you like about the clothing. Give her the negitives and positives. Jeez, I thought you'd have a little passion for fashion." She pinched the bridge of her nose and thought of all the ways he'd wronged his daughter.

           Akira sighed, "I don't wanna even think about bra shopping. Oh god, just hearing her talk about makeup makes me lost."

       "Is this your way to ask me to take Miyu shopping instead of you? Because- as a model, it's my responsibility to help those in need. And with you two dummies, she's hopeless." The blonde threw her head back, wild gestures to match.

         He thought for a moment. Wondering if maybe they were stripping her of something teenaged girls usually have. Because, he had to face that some commodites would be different having two fathers. Ryuji and him had agreed years ago that they wouldn't let the fact that they were same sex parents change anything about raising her.

         Despite the endless things not having a mother would take away. They filled that position. They helped her do her hair, taught her how to cook. And surprisingly, the most awkward part  of life went by smoothly when the time to talk about periods came.

         Sure, he'd never get used to buying his daughter those items in the store. But he respected her privacy and said nothing about it. Tried not to overbear on information, just giving the basic information.

         So perhaps this was the time where they wouldn't be able to step in the mom position. And maybe Ann could fix that for them. If anyone, she was the perfect person to deal with that kinda stuff.  
       "Would you?" Akira paused, and thought back to his daughters well being, "Ryuji and I have tried so hard to compensate for having two dads. And buying clothing is one thing we've had such a hard time doing."

           Nodding, her genuine smile stretched across her face, placing a hand atop his own, "Of course Akira. You might've conquered all the mother jobs perfectly. But it's okay to not be able to something."

        Her words brought his heart up. Making his worries go away in an instant. Appreciative that he could count on others as they could for him.

       "You've broke a lot of social norm gender roles, so maybe you could let this one slide?" She wiggled her brow to lift the tense air.

         Shaking his head, he returned the beam, "If you ever need us to help you and Shiho with Hayate, don't be afraid to ask. You know I'd return this favor in a heartbeat."

       Watching their little girl come home estatic and hands full of shopping bags, the couple knew that her happiness was the best reward.

         And as if she wasn't growing up enough already, the day she mentioned a boyfriend, time stood still. Ryuji whipping his head to his husband who had stopped chopping the vegetables for their dinner. And then back to Miyu, who stood smitten, tiny teddy bear to her chest.

         Akira was the one to react more. Bombarding the girl with various dad-like questions. Causing groans of embarrassment to echo through the home as he grilled her.

           "You're rushing." He crossed his arms.

         Miyu narrowed her eyes, "You and dad literally dated a month after you met! And I've known him for years. Dad c'mon- don't be a stick in the mud!"

          Ryuji frowned, leaning against the counter, "Aki, she has a point. You say she's rushin', but dude, you're the one to be so quick with denial."

            Sighing, the stubborn father threw his dishrag down on the counter, "Fine! Fine. You're right..." before turning back around, he grabbed the knife he was using to cut and waved it around elegantly.

          His partner shuddered at the image. Seeing just how smooth he was with a balde reminded him of Joker. Taking them back to the times so long ago fighting shadows in the metaverse.

       With a final swish to the air, and an unimpressed look on his daughters face, Akira stabbed the cutting board, "If he's a jerk and does anything to hurt you-"

          Rolling her eyes, she waved him off, "Yeah yeah, you'll kill him or something. I've heard it all before."

          Except, when that moment came, all the ways they'd imagined dealing with the situation were drowned out by crying. Startled out of their television program.

           Their heads snapped back to Miyu who burst through the front door. Obvious sadness on her face, she looked directly at her parents. Front lip jutting out, the fading sunlight illuminated her watery eyes.

         "He- he..." she took her sleeve and wiped her face, "He told me he was seeing someone else!"

           Ryuji bolted up, "That bastard!"

           Akira grabbed his shirt and tugged him back, preventing his significant other from charging forward and doing something idotic, "Woah woah. Hold up, Miyu, honey, are you alright?"

           She shook her head and choked on tears, "No! Obviously not dad! God- guys are just- so dumb!"

          Before she sprinted down the hallway and slammed her door shut, the two followed. Standing face to face with her closed off room. Hearing her sobs through the wood.

         Reaching for the knob, Ryuji had a hand to his wrist. Preventing him, and dragging him back to their own room. Muffled crying heard still. They both sat on their bed.

          "I don't know what to do!" Ryuji buried his head in his hands, feeling his spouses fingers ghost against his back for comfort. Drawing patterns in his shirt.

          Resting on his shoulder, and rubbing the bouncing knee of the one he loved, Akira sighed, "It's cliché, but there's  no manual that comes with a teenage girl. Remember us? When we'd fight it was horrendous."

           He hunched up his shoulders, "Yeah but we were dealing with the end of the world. She's a normal teenager dealing with normal emotions. And we can't help her!"

          "We can't barge in there. It's a total invasion of privacy sweetie." The other man had sat up and smoothed back his hair.

            Ryuji growled and threw himself backwards onto the bed in agony, "I'm gonna murder that kid."

            "You will do no such thing. If anything, I'd do the killing, you'd be the distraction." Akira had tried, giving a cheeky smile to his husband in an attempt to lighten the mood.

            Morgana groaned on the floor. Standing and stretching like listening to the two had worn him out. Rolling his eyes as he began to strut out of the room.

            Flicking his tail, he turned in the doorway, "Since you two are incompetent fools, I shall deal with Miyu myself."

             Admittedly intrigued, the couple gave each other a cautious glance. Sharing the same wonder of how a cat who could only be heard by them, would fix anything. Especially dealing with relationship problems.

           They both moved twords their daughters bedroom. Watching the animal squeeze his way in, and disappear. Silence was much different and somehow worse than her recent loud sobs. It was quiet, and that made them ten times more sympathetic.

            Ear pressed to her door, Ryuji listened intently. While  Akira peaked through the slit in the enterance. Watching as Mona saved his words for comfort and jumped upon the bed.

            Immediately, the lump in the blankets moved. Revealing red puffy eyes, and messy hair, Miyu sat up and sniffled. Wiping the palm of her hand against her eye to discard old tears, she reached out with gentle hands and stroked the cat.

          It took every ounce of energy for the fathers not to burst in and suffocate her with hugs. Waiting patiently in the hallway as the black fluff practically melted in the girls fingers. Bringing a small giggle from her as he flopped on his back directly in her lap.

         "Always here to cheer me up, huh kitty?" She had the slightest smile to her lips, circling motions behind the cats ears like he'd always enjoyed. 

           To her, it was a simple meow. But to the pair in the hallway evesdropping, Morgana had replied with actual words. Speaking down to earth to her like she could hear him.

         "All of this is temporary. The pain will fade and you will find," he paused and purred loudly at the lovely petting "You'll find someone far better than that garbage kid." Mona was trying his best to assist in any way.

          Miyu brought the cat to her chest and held him closely, "Oh Morgana, I love you," she placed a kiss ontop of his head and went back to squishing him in a hug, "You're the only boy who will never hurt me."  
    
           Ryuji clutched his chest and grimaced. Akira snapped his head sideways and shushed him. Both quickly becoming involved in the situation again.

           The cat nudged her chin, and she closed her eyes, "Do you want to play the game?"

            Obliging, he slinked out of her arms and sat straight in the middle of her bed. Bright blue eyes half lidded with compassion twords the little girl he watched grow up. It was times like this he wished desperately that he could form words for her.

            This 'game' being news to her parents, Miyu began, "Do you think I should forgive him? One for no, two for yes."

            Mona sounded once, and she bowed her head obviously upset over the answer, "Why is this so difficult!" Grabbing a pillow from behind her, she buried her face in the fluffy thing.

           Looking over the fabric in mere seconds, she saw the deadpanned look in her pets face, "Oh, right, sorry kitty. Yes or no questions, I know."

        "Do you..." her eyes caught on something, "Do you think it's right that my dads are spying on me?" She asked loudly, looking twords the shadows beneath the wood and hiding her laughter as they began to whisper argue at each other.

          Quickly, the door slid open, and the couple stood with wide smiles and raised brows, arms wrapped tightly around each others shoulders. Ryuji could practically feel the gulit rising in him, looking directly at his daughter. They totally weren't suspicious at all...

          Akira however, moved first, "Oh how are you doing honey? Any better?"

            "Yeah, it wasn't like we were listening or anythin'!" Ryuji cringed when his husband looked back in disappointment.

         Miyu grinned and continued to pet the cat, "It's okay. I'd rather have you guys care too much than care too little."

            "In that case," Ryuji began, lunging forward and tackling the girl, falling back into the bed. Feeling the weight of another as Akira joined the equation.

         She squealed when they held her down. Bringing back memories from when she was a small child, one began to mercifully tickle her. While the other grabbed her arms to thwart any escape. Always a tactic to get rid of any tension.

        Tapping out, they both let go and watched as she huffed. Any sign of previous misery had certainly been long gone. And when Miyu sat up, finally catching her breath, she felt a shift in the mattress, becoming encased in their suffocating hug.

        In a dad sandwich, she placed her hands on both their arms and disolved in the love. Closing her eyes, feeling the warmth combined of her parents. They acted as a tent and leaned both their heads on hers, capturing her in a calming embrace.

           Bending so he could kiss the top of her head, Akira nuzzled into his daughter like Morgana had moments before, "Oh you don't know how wonderful this feels. I've been waiting to hug you since you burst through the front door crying."

          "Oh yah, I needed my daily Miyu dose too. Why not get it with a little family bonding added in?" Ryuji also pecked her hair, feeling a warm smile wash away the suffering of his child.

          She sniffled, "You guys are the best and worst dads ever. So embarrassing, but so loveable, what more could I ask for? I'm sorry I yelled."

          As if on cue, a mess of orange hair appeared in the doorway to the girls room. Tapping on the screen of a tablet, leaving the owners confused on how the hell she got in. Futaba stood, turning the thing around and showing in depth information on the kid that hurt Miyu.

          "Okay. So. I found the dickwad who broke my adorable nieces heart, and I have various ways to break him as well. Want the details?" She grinned, like breaking and entering was a normal thing to do.

           "Makoto said she has us covered if there's any blood. Not that we'd be dumb to leave any evidence- he's AB by the way- how do we wanna go about this!?" 

            They all gaped their mouths.

          Ryuji first, "How the eff' did you get in here?"

           Akira second, "How'd you know what happened?"

        And Miyu to finish, a devious look flashing in her eyes. She moved out of her fathers hug, "Can we get his search history?"

      It was only after they'd shooed the tech genius from their home. Late into a weekend night, that they really relaxed, both lying in bed again. Bringing back so many memories, and dealing separately in their minds tha their little girl had grew up.

     Sure, there were bumps. There'd always be on the road to parenthood. They'd always make mistakes.

     But to create something as great as Miyu, they'd loved every minute. Every second painting their nails together. Every hour they'd listened to her talk about school, her friends, or some petty celebrity drama.

     The years went by fast. And they were soaking in them.

      "I would do it all again, you know?" Ryuji broke the silence in their darkened room.

      With an unseen smile, Akira reached over and laced his fingers into his husbands. Squeezing so tightly, "Maybe we can..."

      Ignoring the shift in the bed to look at him, he had his eyes closed, "Adoption was great once... Why not twice?"      

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Eh bby want sum... adopting a kid? "
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this!! 
> 
> Leave me some love in the comments because god knows i need it.


End file.
